


Dr. Harris Bonkers, Ph.D., Recognized for Excellence in Philosophy

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: Adventure Zone Press Releases [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Dr. Harris Bonkers receives an important award and is recognized for his many achievements.





	Dr. Harris Bonkers, Ph.D., Recognized for Excellence in Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> I work writing biographical press releases and... sometimes these things just happen.

**Harris Bonkers, Ph.D., Recognized for Excellence in Philosophy**

_Dr. Bonkers is notable for receiving his Doctor of Philosophy, cum laude, from Vassar College_

 

KEPLER, W.Va., Dec. 31, 2018 — Dr. Harris Bonker, Ph.D., has been recognized for his achievements in the field of philosophy with aDistinguished Service Award by the Kepler Junior Chamber of Commerce.

With almost half a decade of professional experience to his name, Dr. Bonkers is currently employed as the magician’s assistant and manager for Aubrey Little, stage name The Lady Flame. Since 2018, he and Ms. Little have had a residency at Amnesty Lodge in Kepler, previously having worked in the nearby town of Snowshoe, West Virginia. Prior to these roles, he worked as a lab tech at The Institute for Laboratory Animal Research with the United States National Academy of Sciences in Washington, D.C.

Prior to embarking on his illustrious in stage magic, Dr. Bonkers pursued an education at Harvard College in Cambridge, Massachusetts, where he received a Bachelor of Arts. Continuing his education at Vassar College in Poughkeepsie, New York, he first obtained his Master of Arts in philosophy before earning a Doctor of Philosophy, cum laude, in feminist philosophy. Dr. Bonkers concluded his studies with a performing fellowship at the Academy of the Magical Arts in Hollywood, California.

Outside of his professional endeavors, Dr. Bonkers is an avid carrot and salad enthusiast. Additionally, he serves as a professional distraction for times that Ms. Little requires an escape from an awkward conversation or other uncomfortable situation. A New Zealand white rabbit, Dr. Bonkers was born and raised in California, before moving to New England for their education. 


End file.
